


Bound to You.

by KneelB4mEyouMewlingQUIM



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Tom Hiddleson
Genre: Adorable, Confusion, Explicit Consent, Explicit kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future, Hot, Kissing, Mr. Tom Hiddleston, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sweet, Truth or Dare, Underage Kissing, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneelB4mEyouMewlingQUIM/pseuds/KneelB4mEyouMewlingQUIM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare? Sounds fun enough. Well, unless you were faced with a threat of age old Scotch, a world famous 'uncle' and three devious friends. For Coriander, a simple game was not in store for her; she recieved the latter. What happens when a dare to kiss a certain someone goes wrong?...or does it really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is something that I have wanted to finish for some time now. And I have! Yay! It is not pure smutt, it is just a very sweet one-shot. Btw, Tom is supposed to be in his late 30's...ish. And comments are welcomed...well...more than welcomed...I love comments; please tell me what you thought!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Alright, Coco, Truth, drink or dare?" 

My sharp grey eyes looked at the ancient Scotch my father had kept in the small cellar below the house, and decided completely against it. I had no desire to taste that fowl drink, and considering truth was a boring choice:

"Dare." I told her, my eyes narrowing in challenge.

A horrible smirk spread across her dark features, earning a forehead creased in worry from me.  Morgan leaned over to Ellie and Helena  for confirmation; they all giggled and I began to regret getting involved in the game.

"I dare you, Coriander Alva Allen," My good friend said menacingly," To kiss ..." She paused dramatically,"Tom on the lips!"

All breath in my lungs froze in place. My eyes grew to a painful size and no language could be uttered from my mouth. Surely she was joking?! I looked to the eyes of my friends but they were all lit with a playful seriousness. Not him. ANYONE but him.

"Morgan Christina Marianna Foster, you CANNOT be serious?" I asked in a forceful whisper, " I can't do that! MY uncle Thomas?! He's my dad's closest and oldest friend!"

She wouldn't make me do something like that with so many people present...would she? ........Yes, yes she would. That was just how cruel my best friend could be, even in such a setting; we had taken refuge up in my attic of a room, hiding from the festivities below. My father was a fairly wealthy man, and seemed to enjoy using it to throw the most extravagant parties, celebrations, fundraisers and the likes. However, it seemed that he had consumed too much wine and champagne for one evening, resulting in embarrassment to all he laid eyes on. 

The night's festivities were based on my uncle Tom's latest success of a film. Well, he wasn't really my uncle, he was just a really REALLY  great friend of my Pa's; they went to Eton College together and never really separated since....even after these  thirty-something years later. Though I never truly understood how. My father was a terribly loud, commanding man that was never good with the promises he made. Then, there was Thomas.

Mr. Thomas William Hiddleston; I looked up to him ever since I first met him when I was twelve-he was like the most wonderful friend I never had. Even though I had only known him for a handful of years, it felt like we had known one another from seed and birth; it took me a while to know him since he was gone so much, but after a while, we were closer than ever. Whenever he visited my Pa, he made a point of seeing me first. We always confided in each other... though I  was a tad hesitant when we first truly conversed on our own. He had once told me something that I could still hear in my ears, clear as day,"Coriander," He had said softy, as we sat in the vibrant forest my home backed onto, "I know I'm not here very much, and I know you miss me, because I miss you too, darling. But I want you to know that no matter where I am, or how many scripts I have to memorize or the range of character I have to become; you can talk to me anytime, Sweetheart. Don't forget that, alright?" Even when he was half way across the world in his London home or off filming in god knows where, I was allowed to vent, cry or whisper secrets to him. I loved him, I really did, and I sometimes liked to think he loved me just as much, or more.

 

"You have to! Morgan dared you. Unless you want to be the first to drink this god awful scotch?" Ellie stated slyly. Oh how I hated that smugness...but I could never hate her. I loved these three girls, but they all had a bit of the devil in them. 

"Well...aren't we being a bit childish? I'm near eighteen and you're all near or past your second decade. What if he tells Pa?" I said nervously, trying to get out of my predicament.

"Coco, it'll be fine! If he flips then just tell him we dared you to and how much you hate us for it. Trust me.  I will quote from your own mouth, "He's to most understanding man out there." remember saying that to me?"

A huff escaped my pink lips and I ran a small pale hand through my elegantly curled and styled brunette 'Pixie Bob".

"Alright...I'll go." 

I slipped my grey lace flats back on my small feet and took off down the small ladder from the attic, then the extensive staircase that I knew all too well; my grey and white layered dress streaming behind me in my wake.

Weaving in and out of the guests -half of which I didn't know, and others that were co-stars of Thomas'- my eyes finally found him. If I hadn't looked into my favorite room -simply by habit- I wouldn't have seen his form in the quiet library. As I entered, I shut the door silently behind myself.

 "H-hello Thomas."

"Coriander," He said, "Good evening, my darling." His head turned to me, and my breath was stolen from my throat as his pools of magnificence caught my grey ones.

 I can't do this....  
   
"It's quite the spectacular display your father has bestowed upon me. I don't think I am worthy, do you?" He asked me playfully with that signature laugh that could only be described as 'Ehehehehe'.

"Yes...yes I do believe you are, uncle Tom." I whispered gently.

"Come here, Sweetheart." A gentle grin spread his lips, arms stretched out in front of his torso, awaiting me. 

His long sturdy arms wrapped around my small shoulders and his chin rested on the top of my head. It was simple moments like this that I treasured, but a blush rose to my cheeks when I remembered the dare. I can't do this...

After a few moments he released me and slipped his pianist-like fingers under the bowl of his wine glass. 

"Tell me, Thomas; if you love these parties so dearly, then why do you stow away like a criminal?" I asked him as he took a taste of the tangy red nectar.

"I never really have enjoyed the parties." He whispered, then added, "The love and admiration is astounding though."

I giggled, a smile jumped to my face as it always did in his company. 

"So that's the reason why you're hiding from my Pa and his drunken stories of your childhood? You're not just being modest, you're a down right snob." I retorted with dancing eyes.

A light, deep chuckle emitted from his broad chest.

"Yes. I guess you could say that. Would you like to stay and join my refuge, little rebel?" He asked with a charming grin.

"Well I-yes th-thank you Thomas." My god I really can't do this.  I knew he was horribly compassionate, kind and painfully gentle and understanding, but would he really understand such a silly dare? I didn't want to obliterate the rare composition of chemistry and adoration we shared for one another. He was more than twice my age, yet it didn't matter when I was sobbing to him over the phone, or when I was telling him my latest discovery or conspiracy theory. I hoped he would get it... Gods this was silly. 

"Coriander? Love, are you quite alright?" His right eyebrow was raised in concern, realizing that I must have looked to be in a trance of thought, I was snapped back to reality.  
   
Do it. Now.

Hardening my nerves and mind, I stood as tall as I could and kissed him softly. I heard the light thud of his crystal glass hitting the carpet underfoot. My eyes were locked closed and I could only imagine that Thomas' were wider than saucers. I nearly lost myself in the kiss...I almost didn't want to break it. It was a connection I had never shared with anyone, but I had to, it was wrong and it was done. I pulled away slowly and I began to think of my awkward explanation, when I was cut short. 

I felt a long arm coil around my waist and a large palm rush my lips up once more. His lips were on mine again, and that time, my mind went blank.  My heartbeat stuttered as I felt his long tongue gently prod against my soft lips, pleading for entrance. Oh my stars...what's he doing? What am I doing?! What are we doing?!! I gasped in surprise and guilt and he took the opportunity to slip his slick agile muscle inside. He tasted of rich honey and the deep red wine from the evening. How could the one man  I trusted with everything taste so splendid? I was about to put a stop to the act when I felt his teeth scrape along my plump lower lip, and just like that, I was done for. He thrust me back against the old wooden desk and gripped my bottom; pulling me up onto it. My heart pounded harder as my blood boiled in my veins. It seemed like the kissing display took off hours ago, but I knew that could not be true. When Tom finally let his arms loosen and his lips slowed to a soft caress, I had no words. I flickered my eyes open to find his just beginning to expose themselves to reality . We stared at each other for a few moments, seeing confusion, relief, worry and terror on his face.

"Coriander, I-"

I could not move; I was frozen.

"Sweet heart, I- wait!" 

I dashed out and around the books, to the balcony.  I needed air. My palms slapped down in the cool stone railing, my eyes searched the lovely garden for a distraction. I wanted to scream at the heavens, I was so frustrated; so confused; so guilty.

"Coriander, I am truly sorry...forgive me?"

I heard his whisper; his light footsteps that hadn't  lost their grace with age. I didn't turn at first; guilt solidifying inside me. I couldn't.

"Little one?" 

My ears caught his special name for me. Breathing in, I faced my friend; the air in my lungs was stolen from me, for what I saw broke my heart. His eyes were red; his brow furrowed in ways I had only seen in his films; his perfect teeth had taken his lower lip hostage. He looked terrified. Exposed. Shattered.

I couldn't tell him...how could I tell him it was a dare? It would kill him. But I had to...he had to know.

I went to speak, but all that came out was a raw squeak. I tried again, "I-it was a dare," I laughed in spite of myself, "It was the dare, a truth or some god awful Scotch..." I took a quick breath.

With my eyes closed, I heard him come up next to me. I so wanted to look at him. But I was too much a coward to do so.

"Coriander?"

My heart broke further.

"Coriander, please...look at me."

I scrunched my face, but I pried my eyes open reluctantly. What I got in return was his gorgeously distraught face. It reminded me of a poster I had seen of him many years ago; it was an unprinted poster from his play, Coriolanus. Subtle tears in his reddening eyes, a melting pout. He took my small slender hands in his larger, longer ones. My ivory pale skin against his smooth tan. His expressive brows were crushed together in deep contemplation, never had I ever seen him so speechless. But then...he spoke.

"Coriander," He laughed, but it was more of a cough, "This...I ....I am so sorry."

 I went to explain and protest, but a soft index finger on my lips halted me. "Please, I need to say this." 

I nodded.

"Thank you. Little One...I ...you are my own personal sun. At first, I thought that you were filling the rather annoying void in me that hasn't been filled before. And actually, I was right. Do you remember when we first met?" 

I nodded again, of course I remembered.

"You were up the ridiculously huge oak there. In you're little white and orange sundress... in the middle of Fall." I snorted, goodness... I was a weird kid.

"You were so tall for you're age and so beautiful. So kind and so accepting. I knew, that day, that I was going to grow to love you in so many ways. There was simply no way I wasn't. I remember when I gave you my telephone number once we had spoken a handful of times and how hesitant you were when you first called. But I think that, regardless of all the  brilliant times you rang me, I remember when I picked my phone up to hear you crying to me for the first time, the most. To be completely honest, it scared me. I-I thought you broke because the girl on the line was not the bright angel I had begun  to know. The girl with sparkling eyes and soft skin, rosy cheeks and an undying spirit. "Don't you worry my Darling, nothing will harm you...not while I'm around." I had said." He grinned briefly. ""I love you", you had said...that was the first time you said that and it made me beyond the happiest man alive to hear you, shattered girl of no more than fourteen, a girl  I cared about, say that to me. Though it broke my heart to imagine your tear stained cheeks, it opened something, too." He stepped a little closer, but not close enough to scare me off.

"I knew after that night that we were on a journey, you and I. We have been on it for as long as I can recall. And I cherish this journey...I don't want to lose my companion. I can't lose her."

The cold sting of oncoming tears stung my nose. I let them fall.But there was one thing I had to know.

"Do you...do you love me?"

"Of course I-"

"You know what I mean." I spoke softly; it was a mere whisper, "Do you?"

He paused. I stared right back at him. The faint rumble of the crowd inside lingered in the background, but we paid it no mind, just as we had ignored reality so many times before. We stood like that for what could have been a year; I didn't know, but it didn't matter. Thomas' hands traveled up my arms, to my pink cheeks; cradling my face like the most precious object in the universe. I waited. I waited to hear the words I had said in my head so many times in the past, only this time, it was different. This time, I waited to hear him say it. And I did. It broke me down, tore away my walls and left me bare. But I would never forget the words induced by a stupendously ridiculous dare. They were the words that he still says to me, and the words that were our little secret.

"Yes. Forevermore."


End file.
